Disconsolence
by Becca2793
Summary: A two-shot. Yuri takes another trip through the Demon Mirror and ends up learning more about his own feeling via someone else's. WolframXYuri
1. A Regular McFly

**Title**: Disconsolence

**Fandom**: Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Part:** One of Two

**Word Count**: 5,422

**Pairing**: Yuri Shibuya/Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Description**: Yuri takes a 'trip' back through Demon Mirror and learns more about his feelings via someone else's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of it's affiliates.**

* * *

Why was he down here again? Oh, right – Morgif. Walking through the dark room, a room lit only by the small torches on the wall, he made his way towards the Demon Sword. He was going to need Morgif in his upcoming mission. Well, _need_ was a strong word…Morgif might be…useful. No, that wasn't quite it, either.

It was then that he heard the familiar grumbling and groaning of the Demon Sword. Sighing, he moved towards it. "Morgiiifff~" Yuri called out. But it was dark, and even though he tried his best to maneuver by memory, it was difficult. Accidentally, he bumped into a shelf, knocking over a few items. "I…hope those weren't valuable." He grinned shakily to himself. He continued, but something felt weird under his feet. And he couldn't exactly move without sliding. "What the-?" Losing his footing, he fell.

It hurt as his chin connected with the floor. Morgif, still groaning in the background, rattled his chains, trying to move. "Ow," Yuri whined, rubbing his chin. "Stupid Morgif…" This was his fault. Why couldn't he just have been a normal sword? Why did he have to be kept in such a sketchy place?

"Yuri!" It was Wolfram. "Yuri where are you?" Light suddenly flooded the area. "Are you in here?" Craning his neck, he caught sight of the blonde Demon.

"Ah – yeah, I'm here," he replied, rubbing various other parts of his body that ached from the fall.

"Why was it so dark? What are you doing?" Wolfram asked. Below him, Yuri noticed something…familiar.

"I was looking for Morgif! And – wait…this is…" Yuri stared into the bowl. "The…Demon Mirror."

"Demon Mirror? Yuri! Don't look into that! What are you doing?" He heard Wolfram's steps as he ran down towards him, and then nothing.

* * *

It was the same as last time. Why had he done such a thing? At least the last time he had an excuse. This time…

Oh jeez, this was going to complicate everything, especially if he couldn't get out of it. What about the mission?

Freefalling…freefalling…freefalling… "Is this ever going to end?" He asked himself, sighing. It did, finally, and he was back inside the familiar Covenant Castle. Well, on the grounds of it at least, by the flower garden in the courtyard. Looking around, he deemed that no one was around. Judging by how late it seemed, most people were probably at dinner. "Oh great," he mumbled. "I can't even blame Morgif for my stupidity this time…" He sighed and shook his head, then knelt down to look at the flowers. "They aren't dead this time. And they really are beautiful."

"Your Majesty!" Instinctively, he turned around. When it wasn't him that the soldier ran towards, but Lady Celi, he chuckled at himself. Oh – Lady Celi. Standing back up, he watched her as she turned to greet the soldier.

"What is it?" She asked. She seemed different from normal – at least, different from how he knew her. Not as peppy.

"A message from Lady Ulrike!" The soldier snapped at attention. After a moment, he recognized the soldier as one of Conrad's. The uniform was slightly different, but each of the soldiers had a certain feel and that one was Conrad's, he just knew it. As she started opening it, the soldier saluted and ran off in the opposite direction. Her eyes scanned the page, worried, and she looked relieved when she finished it. Sighing happily, she noticed him.

"Hello!" She called out, running towards him. "And who might you be, you cute little boy?" She smiled.

_Oh no! What if I cause a time rift _this time! He thought to himself. "My name is – uh – Harajuku Furi."

"Harajuku Furi? What a positively handsome name! I've never seen you around before, though." She looked him over, and he was instantly glad that he'd had to dye his hair for the mission. His eyes, however, were still black.

"Ah – that's right. I'm from the village. I came to…" He racked his brain for any possible excuse. "Congratulate Conrad – I mean, Lord Weller."

"Oh?" She asked, surprised, big green eyes blinking. They softened after a moment, though, and she held out her arm. "Then I suppose I'll just have to take you to him myself."

"Oh, Lady Ce- I mean, Your Majesty, there's no need for that."

"But you'll probably get lost in this big ole castle. You've never been here before, have you?" She asked. Inwardly, he laughed.

"Only once," He lied.

* * *

The walk was pleasant, at least, as pleasant as it could be. Lady Celi was now no different from her usual self; she flirted with Yuri all the way to Conrad's office. When they got there, there was a guard outside the door. Yuri stood back to let them speak, but listened closely.

"Where's Conrart?" Lady Celi asked.

Voice lowered, the soldier answered, "He left on his mission for the Great One already. He's on Earth by now, Your Majesty." He looked over at Yuri, and said, lower, "He told me that there was a letter for you on his desk."

"Oh my," she said. "I'm sorry Furi, but it seems as if my son is out on an important mission! Tell me, do you know him somehow?"

"I – yes, I met him, once." Pausing, he added, "He was kind to me."

"My son _has _always been the gentleman of the family. He got that from his father."

"You're also very kind, too, Your Majesty," Yuri smiled.

"Oh thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me," she responded, beaming. "I shall just go get his letter, and then I'll be right back! Ok?"

"Yes ma'am – I mean, Your Majesty." He bowed his head a little. It was strange, calling her Your Majesty. Smiling, she walked inside. He stood there for a moment, soldier staring at him suspiciously, but Lady Celi soon returned. She looked over the letter once, smiled, and looked up at Yuri.

"Well, it is such a shame that you came all this way and you can't even speak with him. How about I let you speak with another one of my sons!"

_That means Wolfram or Gwendal. Don't I get enough of them back in my own time?_ He asked himself. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but I don't want to waste their time."

"Oh, you'd be doing no such thing! I'm sure they'll be happy to show you around the castle." She smiled maliciously.

_What is she thinking? Wolfram was right, this woman _does _always have ulterior motives, _he thought.

"Oh, a handsome boy like you, you'd be just _perfect _for my little Wolfy!" She smiled. "You have the most wonderful black eyes," she complimented, leaning down a little.

He sighed to himself. She was just the same.

* * *

He decided that it probably wouldn't be so bad to hang around the castle while waiting to get out of the Demon Mirror. He really didn't have anywhere to go otherwise, and he knew the people here. Of course, they really didn't know him yet, but that wasn't the issue.

Lady Celi led him to a door, one he recognized as the same door to _his _study room, and then skipped away, humming. Sighing, he looked around, and then opened the door ever so slightly.

Inside, Gunter was rambling on about…something or other and Wolfram looked as if he was paying little to no attention. His head was resting on his hand, and he stared out the window. Gunter took no notice. He watched them for a little while, before deeming himself creepy and knocking.

Their heads snapped in his direction. Gunter, not recognizing him (and rightly so, it would have been ever _weirder _if he had), walked up to him. Wolfram, however, immediately realized who he was.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" Gunter asked, looking at Yuri.

Pointing over his shoulder, he said, "Her Majesty asked me to see Wolfram."

Gunter didn't reply for a long while. Mesmerized, he finally said, "You have the most majestic black eyes."

"Thank you," Yuri replied sheepishly. _At least it's better than normal_, he thought. _At least I can still breathe._

"_What _did she ask?" Wolfram demanded, stomping up to them. "I can't believe – why are you here again, anyway?"

He decided to stick to his story. "I came to congratulate Lord Weller." He said. "But apparently he's already left on some mission. Her Majesty then led me here."

Wolfram harrumphed and crossed his arms. "I don't believe this. I'm in the middle of my studies!" He stopped for a moment, then. "But…" Uncrossing his arms, he looked back at his pile of books and sighed. "I suppose I'll humor her, just this once." Under his breath, he continued, "Just to get away from _this _hellhole."

Chuckling, Yuri nodded. Gunter, however, looked displeased. "Her Majesty is always so laid-back! Studies are important!"

"Sure, Gunter," Wolfram waved his arm in dismissal. "Come on," he growled, pushing Yuri forward and vacating the room. They walked in silence for a while before Wolfram asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Furi," Yuri replied.

"Don't get any wrong ideas," Wolfram looked him over, "_Furi_. I'm only doing this to get away from Gunter's lessons."

Yuri laughed. "Yeah, I understand completely."

"So…your eyes _are _really black, I suppose I hadn't noticed it before. Your hair, however, is just as horrid as I remember it."

"Thanks," Yuri deadpanned. _He's definitely no different. _"Should I do something about that, then?"

Wolfram scoffed and crossed his arms again as they walked. "Idiot."

"You haven't changed," Yuri sighed.

"Should I have?" Wolfram asked harshly. "It was only five years ago that you were here last." He paused. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"Ah – Miss Julia…." Yuri replied, looking at the ground, not really knowing what to say. Wolfram's eyes saddened dramatically, and he looked away. "Not important," he waved it off. After a moment, Wolfram scoffed harshly, something Yuri was very used to by this point. "I saw that the flowers are looking nice," Yuri put in, trying to start up conversation.

"Yes," Wolfram conceded. "Mother enjoys taking care of them. There really isn't even a need for the gardener to do anything with it anymore, because she does all the work."

"Why do you think that is?" Yuri asked, looking over at Wolfram.

"I don't really know," the Demon replied, keeping his attention on the ground in front of him. "I can't say that she's ever really been that great at taking care of things before."

"Wolfram…"

"Don't do that, I hate when people do that."

Disregarding him, Yuri said, "It's been hard, right? Your mother being queen, and your brothers going off to war."

"What do you know?" Wolfram snapped.

Yuri shrugged. "I can't say that I know anything about your situation." He stopped; they'd ended up in the hall where the Great One's and the Great Wise Man's portraits hung. Looking up at the Great One, he said, "You two really _do _look alike." Wolfram didn't respond. "Are you going to ignore me now?"

"I have no reason to speak with you." Wolfram spat, not looking at the portraits as Yuri did.

"You don't really have a reason to be with me at all right now," Yuri pointed out softly.

"I told you – it's to get away from Gunter's les-"

"You could've left me somewhere. It _is_ because you're lonely, right?" Yuri asked. Wolfram seemed completely taken aback. Eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouth open.

"Why you – you insolent little…"

"Am I wrong?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't say that I know how it feels to be lonely or anything. I've always had a loving family, and recently I've had many loving people around me. Well, you do right now, too," There was nothing Wolfram could retort with. "And you know that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that-"

"You talk too much, Idiot." Wolfram said, but he couldn't hold back his slight smile. "I know Mother cares, she just doesn't know how to show it. That's what you were going to say, right?"

"Something along those lines," Yuri smiled, and Wolfram's eyes softened. Suddenly, Yuri's stomach growled; he hadn't had dinner. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah – I haven't eaten since lunch…"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Follow me."

"O…k…" Yuri said, quickly walking up behind him. _It's strange. While this Wolfram seems the same…he…almost doesn't at the same time. It's also strange not to have him all over me_, Yuri chuckled to himself. Well, that part was better, but he didn't enjoy seeing his friend – best friend, he could say – in pain.

* * *

"So, just tell the maids what you want," Wolfram said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Yuri wasn't sure of why he was surprised to see Sangria, Lasagna, and Doria, and he quickly reined the feeling in.

"Oh, who is this?" Sangria asked.

"My name is Furi," Yuri said, growing a tad more comfortable in his lie.

"Oh wow, such beautiful black eyes!" Doria exclaimed, leaning in to take a closer look. Yuri was extremely glad that his hair was dyed, regardless of what Wolfram said. If his hair was still black, he would be getting a lot more attention, and that was the _last _thing he needed. It was bad enough already. He simply hoped that nothing would be changed when he got back to his own time. "Oh, I'm sorry. What would you like Mister Furi?"

_Mister? I'm too young to be called 'Mister.' _"Oh, anything is fine," He smiled. "Whatever was for dinner should be fine."

"Chicken or fish?"

"Fish is fine, thanks," Yuri nodded.

"What kind of side?"

"Um…whatever is fine, really," Yuri said shakily, waving his arms in front of him.

"Are you sure? We'd be happy to make you anything you want!" Lasagna said, loudly.

"Fine," He sighed. "Umm…rice and greens," Yuri said, simply to appease them. He didn't even really enjoy the greens. Actually, he really disliked them.

"So," Doria asked, grabbing ingredients from a cabinet. "Are you a suitor of Lord Wolfram?"

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Yuri asked. He was a tad surprised that he didn't hear any objections from Wolfram himself.

"Well, you're quite handsome, and Lord Wolfram doesn't take to many people."

Wolfram obviously ignored Doria's comment and addressed Yuri with, "So my Mother sent you _only _so that we could talk?" He evidently highly doubted that.

Truthfully, Yuri did too. "I – I don't know. But I mean, I'm not a _suitor_." This was quickly turning out to be the same Wolfram as back in his time. _Please, please stay arrogant and proud. I do not need _another _you,_ Yuri thought, a bit selfishly. He felt bad immediately after, but he couldn't really say that he was lying. He really _didn't_ want another Wolfram like the one back home.

Well, he was, technically, in Covenant Castle still.

"What a shame," Lasagna said wistfully. "You two would be quite handsome together."

"Wolfram would look handsome with anyone." Oh shit, no, that hadn't been what he had meant to say. Well, it was true, but it wasn't what he had meant to say; he had meant to say something like, 'But we're two _guys_,' or 'I wouldn't exactly call myself _handsome._'

The girls giggled and Wolfram, looking at the ground, said, "That is true."

"Way to stay humble, Wolf." Yuri rolled his eyes, using the blonde Demon's nickname without meaning to. He should probably have just kept his mouth shut. But Wolfram didn't seem to mind, he just smiled.

Yuri would have preferred Wolfram yelling at him.

* * *

It wasn't really that he _disliked _Wolfram, it was just that it got hard to deal with him sometimes. And besides, Wolfram _couldn't _like Yuri. He'd be more likely to remember him that way. So, as he ate, he silently said a short prayer to the Great One for him to be easily forgotten once he left.

The blonde Demon, similarly to how he was back in the present day, had stuck to him. He didn't mind that so much, but it was weird to be watched while he ate.

"How do you like the fish?" Wolfram asked.

"It's good," Yuri replied, smiling weakly.

"And the wine?"

"Also very good," Yuri nodded. He really wasn't the biggest fan of wine, but he wasn't about to say that he didn't like it. Wolfram nodded, too, and looked out the window.

"It's getting dark," He pointed out.

"Yes, it is." Yuri agreed. "Oh! I'm sorry; I should probably get going, huh?" Although he had no idea of _where _he was going to go.

"Huh?" Wolfram looked back over at Yuri. "Well…you don't…_have _to."

"What do you mean?"

"It's late, and dark, your idiot self would probably get lost," Wolfram grinned, proud of his insult. He didn't realize that Yuri was completely used to it by now, simply with the word 'wimp' instead of 'idiot.'

"How would I get lost?"

"You'd find a way."

"Oh come on, you barely know me!"

"If you really want to go, then fine!" Wolfram raised his voice. "Just go."

"That's not what I meant," Yuri sighed. "I'd…love to stay here."

Wolfram, slowly, looked back at Yuri. "Alright…" And then they were silent again. Even once he was done with the fish, they were silent. They both stared out of the large bay windows. _Even though it's eighteen years in the past, it's still the same Demon Kingdom. Something about that is comforting. _He felt overwhelming love for the Demon Kingdom, then, and smiled brightly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh, just…the Demon Kingdom. It's beautiful at night, right?"

"Yeah…" Wolfram said slowly. "I guess it is." He gave a long pause before saying, "You aren't so bad."

"Thanks," Yuri smiled. "You aren't either."

"Well, come on, it's late," Wolfram sighed, turning away from the windows.

"Don't you think you should go apologize to Gunter?"

"Why?"

"Because you just left him!"

"So? Come on, Idiot," Wolfram smiled – actually smiled – and walked from the dining area. Yuri found himself walking towards his room, when Wolfram said, "Where are you going? The only room down there is Mother's."

"Oh," he said. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Wolfram said. "But now you know, so don't do it again."

"Ok, ok." He sighed. Wolfram led him to a room that was all the way at the end of the hall they were walking down.

"I guess you're going to need something to sleep in," Wolfram said.

"What?" No! Not the negligee! How did he even know what it was called? He shouldn't have even known that! "Um, no, it's ok. I'll just sleep in these clothes."

"Don't be silly," He pulled out a set of blue pajamas. "Wear these."

"Wait, where's the pink nightgown?" Yuri asked, looking at the clothes in his hands.

"Umm…what?" Wolfram asked, shrinking a little.

"I mean…um…never mind." Yuri shook his head.

"I am a dignified soldier! Why would I ever wear something so…degrading?" His voice wavered at the end, and he promptly shut his armoire. Yuri was pretty sure he did catch the sight of something pink, though, before the door swung shut. Sighing, he pulled his shirt over his head and - "What are you doing!"

"I'm changing?" Yuri asked, pulling his pants off.

"Erg, fine, whatever!" Wolfram snapped, blushing slightly and turning around. "So unbecoming…"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." _You're usually asking to scrub my back in the baths, and now you can't even look at me while I change? But I guess you are a little younger, and it's not like I'm engaged to you yet or anything. _

"Whatever – and what exactly are you doing _now!_" Wolfram asked as Yuri walked towards the bed.

_Oh shit,_ Yuri thought. _I guess that this isn't normal, is it? Old habits die hard. _"Where I'm from, this is normal for friends," he covered.

"Friends?" Wolfram asked, obviously slightly surprised but trying to hold the feeling back.

"Umm…yes? Friends?"

Wolfram recovered quickly. "Why would you want to be my friend anyway? I'm just a spoiled little brat, right?" He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't think so," Yuri said, walking towards him. "I think that you're just…lonely."

"You're a strange boy, Furi," Wolfram shook his head. "I guess that it's ok for tonight, so long as nobody knows. And," he added, "so long as you don't try anything funny."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuri asked, watching as Wolfram extinguished a lamp next to his four-poster bed. "And hey, I know it's dark, and that it's a little bit late, but are you really tired?"

"Not really," Wolfram shrugged. "But when it's this dark, there's not much else to do besides sleep." He placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we could go for a walk-" Yuri started.

"We just changed into our bed-clothes."

"Or we could play a game-" He tried.

"What are we gonna play when it's almost pitch-black outside?"

"Or we could just talk." Yuri finished.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Wolfram asked indignantly, climbing into the bed and sitting up. Yuri climbed in on the other side.

"I dunno. We just met, so there's a lot about you that I don't know yet." He wasn't exactly lying. He didn't know that much about Wolfram's past. Like his father. He knew next to nothing about his father. It was also be easier than making up a bunch of lies.

"Well, I'm sixty-seven," Yuri would never really get used to that. "How old are you?"

He was eighteen in human years. How many would that be in Demon years? Oh jeez, he didn't have enough time to do any math; he would just have to make up a number. "Eighty-seven."

"So you're that much older than me, huh?" They were sitting up in the dark, talking, and Yuri felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. When Wolfram wasn't completely up his ass (that sounded w_ay _worse than it was supposed to because of their predicament) he found that the Demon was quite likeable. Perhaps if people just gave him a chance… "Well, anyway. I suppose you know that I have two older brothers. _Though_," he said, venom in his voice. "I bet you didn't realize that Conrart was a liar."

"A liar? What about?"

"He's…half-human!" Wolfram exclaimed, fury blazing in his green eyes. Yuri could only see him illuminated by the moonlight, but it was enough; the anger was evident.

"So?" Yuri asked cautiously.

"SO! What do you mean _so?_" Wolfram exclaimed. "He's a traitor! He's a liar! A-"

"Does that matter? When did he stop being your brother in all this?" Yuri asked, looking Wolfram in the eye, no matter that he _was_ fairly frightened for his life.

"He – I… You just don't understand, Furi."

"Sorry," Yuri said, shrugging. "I guess I don't. Listen, I'm sorry I made you angry, I didn't mean to."

"Whatever," Wolfram said, lowly, looking away. "Furi…why are you here?"

"Hmm? Because it's late and you invited me?"

"But why did you accept?"

"I told you, because we're friends." Yuri said slowly. "Why can't you grasp that? You've had friends before."

"I don't make friends with random people," Wolfram informed him.

"Well, I do. Although, you're anything but random. You're just very unique," Yuri laughed. "And besides, no matter how you look at it, friendship isn't arbitrary. People who are friends, are meant to be friends. And time is relative, too; it doesn't matter if you've known the person for a day, or for a year. Sometimes you just click."

"Click?" Wolfram asked. Yuri couldn't see Wolfram's eyes anymore, his head was bowed and his bangs covered them. "Furi," Yuri realized that he liked it more when Wolfram actually said 'Yuri' rather than 'Furi.' It just seemed a little weird. "You aren't from the village, are you?"

"Hmm…how could you tell?" Yuri asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, earlier, you said 'Where I come from' and then…I don't know, you just seem weird." Wolfram shook his head.

"Wow, thanks." Yuri chuckled. "I'm from a village to the west. Far to the west. On the edge of the Demon Kingdom."

"I see, and what are you doing here again?"

"I told you, to congratulate Lord Weller." Oh, it was so weird saying that.

"You came all this way, just for that – five years later?"

"Well…it was kind of an accident."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's not important Wolfram."

"Where are you from, Furi?" Wolfram asked, a lot more sternly than before. "What are you really doing here? What were you doing here five years ago?"

"I can't tell you," Yuri replied softly. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"I want the truth. If we are friends, you should be able to give that much."

Getting out of the bed, Yuri said, "I cannot tell you Wolfram, I just can't, ok? Can't you accept that?" Wolfram was silent. "I won't even be here much longer. I don't know when I'll be leaving, but it will be soon. Just for now, can't you believe in me? Even if I am a wimp – an idiot?"

Wolfram didn't seem to know how to respond. On one hand, he seemed angry and hurt, but on the other, he seemed slightly sorry. "I wish it were that easy, Furi."

"And for hell's sake – my name isn't Furi! It's Yuri!" Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was he going to do now? "Shit," he muttered, below his breath.

"What?"

"My name isn't Furi…" Yuri said, more slowly. "Dammit! I wasn't even supposed to be here this long! This was a complete accident! I was just looking at it, and then I ended up here! What does anyone expect me to do? _He's _probably throwing a fit back home, and I don't know how I'm actually going to _get _back home! Last time, I was only here for a few hours! What if I left in the middle of the night? How would I even explain that? Well, I wouldn't have to. Plus, I probably seem really sketchy right now, but what am I supposed to do? If I even told you, I'd probably screw up _everything!"_

"Calm down, Yuri!" Wolfram exclaimed. Yuri did so immediately. "Can you prove to me that you aren't dangerous?"

Yuri was quiet for a while. "The only thing I can think of…was that Miss Julia trusted me…well, kinda."

"Miss…Julia. She trusted everyone." Wolfram said, eyes cast downwards once more.

"Wolfram, how am I supposed to prove that to you?" Yuri asked, looking at him.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Do you see a weapon? I stripped in front of you."

"What about magic powers?"

He wasn't going to lie again. "Ah-yes, but…"

"Show them to me."

"What!" Yuri asked. Wolfram most certainly _did not _want to see them.

"Your powers, let me see them."

"How?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. What was he going to do?

Wolfram sighed. "What element do you command?" _Umm…all of them? _"Water?"

"There's a basin in the corner, make something."

Yuri sighed, too. "This has changed suddenly; we were so chummy just a few minutes ago. Why'd I have to open my mouth and suggest that we talk?" He muttered as he walked over to the basin. Closing his eyes, he held out his hands. For show, he continued muttering, something along the lines of 'elements of water, obey those that defeated the originators.' His hands glowed a light blue, and the water rose up and twisted into an intricate pattern. The symbol of the Demon Kingdom.

"I see," Wolfram nodded. How could he really even tell what was going on? It was dark, and he was halfway across the room. "Against my better judgment," he said. "I'm going to let you stay, but if Big Brother found out about this, I'll be in trouble."

_Yeah, you probably would be. _

"If you're still here in three days, I want answers, Yuri." Wolfram demanded, eyes stern.

"Why are you letting me stay? This doesn't seem like you at all."

"You're the one that called us friends, idiot," Wolfram said, looking away. Yuri walked towards the bed and climbed back in. Disaster averted. With any luck, he wouldn't still be in that timeline in three days. "Besides, I just feel like I should trust you."

"Wolfram," Yuri said, placing his hand on top of the blonde Demon's. "Thank you. For not asking questions and for not kicking me out."

"I really, really shouldn't be doing this," Wolfram blushed, pulling his hand away. Clearing his throat, he said, "And I really hope no one comes to check on me during the night."

Yuri chuckled. "I agree. Goodnight, Wolfram."

"Goodnight…Idiot…I want an apology in the morning," Wolfram whispered, burying himself underneath the blankets and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, all he could feel was body all over him, and he almost felt like he was at home. It was still Wolfram, he could tell from the scent, and that only furthered his suspicions. _Maybe I was dreaming, _he thought. But no such luck. Light poured in through windows, and although those windows were familiar, they were on the wrong side of the room. This was still Wolfram's room. He was still eighteen years in the past.

"Well, this isn't very different either." He groaned, gently pushing Wolfram off of him.

Blinking, Wolfram opened his eyes wearily, "What is it?"

"You were on top of me," Yuri laughed.

Wolfram was awake now, his face flushed a bright red. "Ah – I tend to move a lot while I sleep."

"It's ok," Yuri smiled. _In the future, your fiancé _will_ get used to it,_ he thought.

"Wolfram," Lady Celi's soft voice rang through the doors and throughout the room.

"Oh no! It's Mother! Quick, get under the blankets!"

"What!" he exclaimed. While Lady Celi was very understanding, it would not be the best position to be found in. Why had he done such a thing anyway? Ah – probably because he had been finding that lately he _couldn't _sleep without the sporadic Wolfram. That sounded strange, but it was true. He was just so used to him.

"Get under there," Wolfram grunted, throwing the blankets into a lump over Yuri. "Come in, Mother!" he called.

"Oh, Wolfram…"

"What is it, Mother?" Wolfram asked, obviously worried. All Yuri could see was black, because of the blankets, but he could hear it in his voice.

"I have some terrible, terrible news." He felt the bed shift. "Who else is in your bed, Wolfy?" She asked, suspicious.

"No one!" He exclaimed, a little too quickly. "What was the news?"

Apparently brought back to the topic at hand, her voice sobered. "I…perhaps we should talk about this somewhere else…"

"What's wrong?"

"You see, Wolfy…your father's family…you see…a long time ago…you know about the Originators, right?" He nodded. "And the four forbidden boxes?" Her voice was starting to crack; he couldn't see her, but he could hear that she was starting to cry. And he knew what this was about. The thought brought him immense sadness. He didn't want to pry in on Wolfram's life, not about this, not now. "I…Wolfram…you probably shouldn't have other's hear this. I'm sorry, but…"

Disregarding Wolfram's denial, Yuri flipped up the covers, and tried his best not to look sympathetic. He didn't want to betray anything. "Furi…" Lady Celi said. "I see," she smiled, but weakly. "So the two of you _did _hit it off."

"We're just friends, Mother, and where he comes from, this is normal."

"Well, you two _do _have your clothes on…"

"I think I'll be going now, Your Majesty," Yuri said. Looking at Wolfram, catching the innocent and bed-ridden look of him, he found his voice catching in his throat. How unfair, that this boy should have to shoulder something like what Lady Celi was about to tell him. And then…but wait…Wolfram hadn't known that he was the key at first…was something his fault? Had he done something! What had he done! "Oh gods, I'm screwing everything up!"

"What are you talking about, Yu - Furi?"

"Nothing. I'll be in the courtyard, Wolfram, ok?"

"Ok…" Wolfram replied, looking at his hands.

Just outside of the door, he heard Lady Celi's intense sobs.

* * *

Ok people, I know I've been gone a long time, and there's no excuse except for that I'm lazy and kind of grew out of this fandom. But now I'm back in it again! I'm trying to finish Nineteen Days;Nineteen Nights, but I have no idea how far I'm going to get. I'll upload as many as I possibly can, but I'm sorry if I don't finish. I might just have to end up making myself write haha.

Anyway, here's part one of my return! R&R


	2. Back to the Future

**Title**: Disconsolence

**Fandom**: Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Part**: Two of Two

**Word Count**: 4,685

**Pairing**: Yuri Shibuya/Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Description**: Yuri takes a 'trip' back through Demon Mirror and learns more about his feelings via someone else's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

Wolfram never came out to the courtyard. Yuri didn't really blame him, though. "He probably needs someone right now. And he doesn't really _have _anyone to cry on…" _Is it even my place, though? _He asked himself. The Wolfram of this time didn't really even know him. But it seemed as if he didn't have many friends. Who else was he going to go to? So, inhaling, about midday, he walked back up to Wolfram's room. There was a guard walking down the hall who stopped him, though. While yelling at the guard to let him go through, because Wolfram _needed _him, Wolfram actually opened the door slightly and poked his red face out.

"Let him through," Wolfram said weakly. The guard did as he was told, and stepped out of the way. As soon as he was close enough, Yuri put his hands on the blonde Demon's shoulders. Wolfram, however, shrugged out of them.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, but he already knew.

"I have a secret now, too," was all Wolfram responded with.

"I'm sorry; it must have been horrible…"

"No more so than anything else…"

"Oh Wolfram, you're only saying that because you're depressed. Listen, I'm here, ok? For whatever you need." Yuri nodded. After all, that was what Wolfram really needed, right? Wolfram didn't say anything, so Yuri started to just simply talk. Putting his hand over Wolfram's, he said, "I have a daughter back at my home." The blonde Demon's eyes widened in surprise. "Adopted daughter. Her parents had died, and her aunt and uncle were real assholes." He laughed. Wolfram gave a weak attempt at a smile. His lips barely twitched. "This is the truth, by the way. I won't lie to you again. Anyway, her name's Greta." Oh, what the hell, he had probably fucked up everything _anyway_. "She's wonderful." Pausing, he said, "She's a human…"

Wolfram's head snapped up in surprise, but he still didn't say anything. "Must have been pretty bad, if you're not even going to yell my head off for that."

"I just don't care," He groaned quietly.

"Hey, you should," Yuri said. Wolfram tried to avert his eyes, but Yuri just moved to where his eyes had moved. It was then that Wolfram narrowed his eyes in sadness. "Go ahead," Yuri whispered. "Cry if you want."

Wolfram held strong for a few moments, but it didn't take much longer than that for him to completely turn around and for Yuri to see the few teardrops fall to the floor. "I might die," he whispered.

"What? Why is that? Are you sick?" Yuri hated the fact that he was becoming so good at lying. He hated the fact that he was lying to Wolfram even more.

"No, but…I might be…targeted for something that I…have." He hiccupped slightly.

"It'll be fine," Yuri replied. "I promise." Wrapping one arm around Wolfram's shoulders, Yuri said, "Hey, look at me." Wolfram weakly raised his head, and Yuri immediately found himself heartbroken. Wolfram evidently couldn't at look at him for too long, either, because he then buried his head in Yuri chest. Awkwardly, Yuri rubbed the Demon's back. "They won't get it, and they won't get you."

"Why?" Wolfram asked through the tears. "You're so nice to me, and you don't even know me." Looking up at him, Wolfram furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wolf…"

"And why do you say my name like that? As if you know me? No one even likes me!"

"That's not true! A lot of people like you! You might aggravate a lot of people, but I know that they love you. You have your brothers, and your mom, and then all the people in the castle – Lord Von Christ, Lady Von Karbelnikoff…" He paused. "You're only saying that. This isn't like you at all, Wolfram. You don't cry, because I'm the wimp, not you."

"Yuri…" Wolfram said, lowly. "Those people have known me since birth. Before yesterday, you had only met me once. But even then, you were extraordinarily nice…" Wolfram bowed his head. He had stopped sobbing, but tears were still welling up.

"I guess that I always side with the underdog," Yuri smiled.

"Underdog?" He scoffed. "Idiot." But as he said this, he clung to Yuri for dear life. Even though he was only eighteen years younger, he seemed so much younger. The Wolfram Yuri knew now almost never cried in front of him. He seemed to be more like Yuri's crutch than the other way around. It wasn't bad, though, to feel so needed. It seemed like they stood there forever, but they obviously didn't. It was probably only something like ten minutes.

At the end of those ten minute, though, when Wolfram finally released him, he surprised Yuri. It wasn't because he said 'thank you' or anything like that, but because he _kissed _Yuri.

At first, Yuri wasn't sure of what to do, but by the time he really registered what was going on, it was over. _You're even more impulsive than in the future! _ Even then, though, he couldn't actually say anything. Because Wolfram looked so inconceivably angelic. His eyelashes were still wet from the teardrops, and his green eyes were big and wavering. His pink lips quivered and his cheeks were flushed pink. There was really no word for him other than, "Beautiful."

He probably _shouldn't _have done what he did next; it wasn't conducive to Wolfram _not _liking him. But he couldn't stop himself from tucking a few strands of wispy blonde hair from Wolfram's eyes behind his ear. Then, making it worse, he put a hand on Wolfram's cheek and said, "Don't cry again, ok?"

He should have reprimanded Wolfram for kissing him, but he just didn't have the heart. And with the way things were looking, he was _completely _messing up _everything__**, **_but it didn't matter. Wolfram was sad, and Wolfram was his friend. If that was all his friend needed, he could at least do that. _Looks like if he cries, Wolfram can get me to do just about anything. I probably shouldn't let the Wolfram of the future know this. Then again, he probably does. Oh god, what if I go back and…oh, everything's going to be so messed up. _

"What am I doing?" Wolfram asked himself. "I…just met you…I don't even…know you."

"A couple of years ago, I probably would have really freaked out," Yuri said, straying off topic. "I guess things have really changed…because of you, really."

"What are you trying to do?" Wolfram asked, tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"Eighteen years is a big deal, isn't it?" Yuri asked, putting a hand on top of Wolfram's messy head. "In the future, you will be very strong." Smiling, Yuri realized how much younger Wolfram actually looked. He hadn't noticed it before, but Wolfram had matured in even the three years since they'd known each other. He was slightly taller, his eyes slightly thinner, hair slightly longer. This Wolfram had extremely large eyes, and seemingly endless eyelashes. While the Wolfram of Yuri's time could be considered handsome, or even hot, really, this Wolfram was…he couldn't get the word angelic from his mind. Wolfram was really a Demon, though. It was funny, the way that worked out.

"You talk as if you know…it." Wolfram paused, looking up at Yuri. "Is that why you can't say anything? Because you're from the future!" He had momentarily forgotten about his predicament.

"That…I…" Dammit, he said he didn't want to lie. "I'm just not going to say anything at all."

Wolfram was silent again, taken in by something above Yuri's head. Or rather, on it. "The roots of your hair, they aren't darker than the rest of it, are they?"

"No! No they're not! That would be weird, right!" But Wolfram was already grabbing the water basin from the corner and stomping back over to where he was. Slowly, Yuri backed up. "Come on, why would I have _any _reason to dye my hair?"

"I don't know," Wolfram said, throwing the water on Yuri as he did so. Dripping wet, Yuri noticed some of the droplets as red. Damn the dyes of the Demon Kingdom for not being as potent as those on Earth. It could have been, however, that he hadn't had all of the excess dye in his hair washed out. "You're a…double black!"

"What? That's strange! I could have sworn that I had red hair. I know! You must be dreaming! This must all be one, big dream. And you're just _remembering _me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Wolfram said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I kind of wish it was, though." He paused. "Do you know when you have to leave yet?"

"Huh?" Yuri asked. "No, I don't."

"So," Wolfram started. "When are you going to apologize to me?"

"You mean that kiss _wasn't _enough?" _It damn well should have been. _

"Of course not! That was totally unrelated!"

"Fine, I'm sorry for lying to you, Wolfram."

"Good." He smiled, kissing Yuri again.

_Why didn't I see this coming?_ He groaned to himself. But he found himself not minding as much as before. And Wolfram didn't let go this time. He clutched onto Yuri and didn't let go. Would it be worse if he didn't do anything, or kissed back? Wolfram pulled back, eyes a little sad, and Yuri realized that if it meant that Wolfram wouldn't look at him like that anymore, one little kiss should be fine. Leaning forward, he had his first real kiss.

It wasn't exactly how he thought it would be. It wasn't all that romantic; it was just kind of…awkward at first. Not really awkward in a bad way, though, and Yuri felt himself slip away. All his insecurities and doubts, his prejudices. It would have been a lot worse if it hadn't been Wolfram, too. For some reason, he didn't feel that it was wrong to be with him like that. No, contrarily, it felt right. It felt like it belonged that way. It wasn't awkward anymore.

And he instantly pained for Greta and Wolfram back in his timeline. He wanted to be back with his family. Clutching tighter to the blonde Demon, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and ran his tongue over Wolfram's. Wolfram groaned in response, and fought back for dominance. _That's my Wolfram, _Yuri thought to himself, but it was rather hard to think. Leaning back, Yuri fell back to the Demon Kingdom and took a breath.

"I'm way too old for you," Yuri joked; Wolfram was older than he was. And Yuri saw the first real smile on Wolfram for the day.

* * *

"So you're the Demon King of the future?" Wolfram asked, taking a bite of food the maids had brought to his room.

_Oh, what the hell. _"Yes, I am."

"Are we together in the future?" He continued, taking another bite.

Of course he would go there. "It's…complicated…"

He seemed to remember something, then. "Greta, is she my daughter, too?"

"Yes."

"So we _are _together then."

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Complicated _how?_ I want to know."

"We're engaged. Oh shit, by the time I get back to my own time, the world will have ended. I'm not supposed to even _know _you yet."

"When will we meet?"

"Let's see…you'll meet me in about fifteen years."

"How did you propose?"

"You're really completely ok with this?"

"Am I supposed to not be? You used the Demon Mirror. That's something only the Demon King could use. Of course, you could just be completely crazy, but you _are _a double black. Anyway, what happened?"

"I slapped you."

"Obviously, but _how," _Wolfram asked, rolling his eyes.

"Like this," he slapped Wolfram lightly on the cheek. "But that doesn't count!" He quickly covered. Close one. "You were insulting my mother."

"Why would I do that?"

"You hated me when we first met. I think it may have attributed to your mother's lilac shampoo stuff, but it was pretty bad. I mean, you _really _hated me."

"So wait…I insulted your mother, and then you asked me to marry you? Do you hate your mom?" Wolfram asked.

"What! No, she'd probably have a heart attack. My mother's great! It's just that…" He grave Wolfram a weary look. "If I tell you, don't get angry and call her a 'cheap hussy', alright?"

"Ok?"

"She's a human. My father's the Demon." Wolfram's eyes grew big. He seemed to be struggling with something.

"Remember what you told me…" Yuri warned.

"But that was before…I knew…" Wolfram said lowly, looking at the floor.

"Have I changed?" Yuri asked. "Am I really any different now?"

"No…I guess not." Wolfram conceded, looking back at Yuri. There he was, looking angelic again. He just looked like a slightly confused angel. "But still…"

"And don't forget, your daughter's human, too. And you love her just fine."

"That's because she's ours."

"Well, if we get married sometime in the future, then my mom will be yours, too. Anyway, you adore my mom. You two are both impulsive and to the point." Yuri paused. "It'll all work out. Maybe. I might just be stuck here forever. At least I wouldn't have to face the world I blew up, then." He sighed.

"But then we could be together."

Yuri grew silent, and looked over at Wolfram. He looked so sad again. He couldn't keep doing that. Ruffling his hair, Yuri pulled Wolfram into a one-armed hug. "I think that if you just wait, we'll get there eventually." He paused. "Wolfram, I have to set things right, ok? I can't stay here, and you know that. Don't worry, though, you'll see me again. I promise." He stayed like that for a while, until Wolfram actually fell asleep on his shoulder. "I have to go, now, and find a way to fix this. I've cause all this damage." Kissing the top of Wolfram's head, he laid him down gently on the bed and walked towards the door. On his way, he caught his reflection in the window. His hair was two-toned and he was still in Wolfram's pajamas. How was he going to explain that? Looking around the room, he caught sight of a beret. Placing it on his head, he left the room. Maybe, from far away, someone could mistake him as Wolfram. No…no way. But he still needed the hat.

As he was walking through the doors, though, he was sure that he heard, "Bye…Idiot…"

* * *

If he remembered right, there was an object in the treasury that could make people forget things. It wasn't like he needed Wolfram to forget _everything, _no that would be worse. He just needed Wolfram to forget the past few days. Forget him completely.

It was a sad thought, but an obligatory one. Sneaking past the guards, he found his way to the treasure room, and slowly opened the door. It was locked. "Need something?" A familiar voice asked.

"Wolfram?"

"Here," He handed Yuri a key. "I told the guards to keep away from this area, so you should be able to get whatever you need. It's important, right?"

"Oh…Wolf…"

"It's Fairy-Forget-Me's, right?"

"That's what it's called?" Oh no, he hadn't meant to say that! Damn him! He was supposed to deny it.

"It's a potion created from a flower pollinated in the forests where fairies reside." Wolfram told him. "Come on, I know where they are."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You said I would be strong in the future, right? Well, I have to start somewhere, don't I?"

"Wolfram…"

"Stop saying my name and come on." Wolfram said sternly, walking forward. He had transitioned back into the Wolfram Yuri knew. He was demanding and harsh, but then Yuri caught sight of him, and Wolfram could not control the softness of his eyes when he looked at Yuri. He grabbed a small bottle from a shelf. "In the future, I do love you, right?"

"…I believe that you do, yes," Yuri responded, softly.

"And you love me, too?"

"I…I suppose that I do." Giving Yuri a soft expression, Wolfram uncorked the bottle and placed it on his lips. "Wait," Yuri whispered, leaning forward. "One last thing before I go." Pressing forward even more, Yuri kissed Wolfram and the blonde Demon, forcing back his hot tears, kissed him back.

"I will wait," Wolfram said. "I'll keep on waiting until you come back to me. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"You are so very good at waiting," Yuri said as Wolfram tipped the bottle back and drank the contents. "Goodbye…"

As he said this, he felt himself dematerialize. Lifting his hand, he saw that he had turned green, and he smiled at Wolfram. The potion was beginning to take its effect. Wolfram wobbled a little, and Yuri made sure that the last thing he did before he dematerialized was to lower him to ground.

* * *

As his eyes swam back into focus, the first thing he noticed was that he was back in his normal bed. The second thing he noticed were the people standing around his bed; Gunter, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and, finally, Wolfram. Relief flooded their faces as he groaned, rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed, immediately gripping the Demon King in a death-defying hug. "I'm so glad that you have finally returned."

"Ah – Gunter, good to see you haven't changed…"

"Yuri!" Greta then exclaimed, and she and Wolfram immediately clung onto him next. "Even though Wolfram said that you would come back, you slept for a long, long time!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only for a day and a half, Your Majesty," Conrad informed him. "But it was much longer this time, than the last time." At the look Yuri gave him, Conrad amended, "Sorry, Yuri."

"Yuri! What would have provoked you to look into that stupid thing again, you wimp!" Wolfram asked, loudly, still clinging to him. Yuri placed a comforting hand on his back.

"I'm a masochist, I guess."

Wolfram and Greta leaned back then, and Gwendal said, "I suppose you should be getting your rest, then."

"But I was just resting!" Yuri exclaimed. "For, like, a whole day!"

"No! Gisela said that you have to rest! No matter what," Wolfram said.

Even though he wasn't tired, he said, "Fine, fine." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Alright, goodbye everyone, my fiancé needs his rest." Wolfram began to shoo the others out.

"What about Greta?" Yuri asked, looking to his daughter.

She laughed. "I'll let you and Wolfram be alone; he was really worried, you know. But he stayed strong. He said that even though you were a wimp, you would come back to us, because you always do."

Yuri smiled softly at Wolfram, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Of course I would be worried, you're my fiancé, wimp." Continuing in her giggles, Greta walked out the door.

Pulling a chair up to Yuri's bedside, Wolfram asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sighing, he continued, "Where did you go?"

"To the past. About, eighteen years ago. While Conrad was bringing Julia's soul to Earth."

"Oh…well, what did you do there for a day and a half?"

"Well, I met this boy…" Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. "And he was _pretty _cute. I mean, for a sixty-seven year old, anyway."

"You philandering little wimp! How dare you! How…" he must have caught on though, because he then asked, "What was his name?"

"Oh…Wolf…something or other…" Yuri waved his hand.

"Idiot…" Wolfram rolled his eyes, and Yuri got a flashback to the younger Wolfram.

"You've changed, but not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I probably _shouldn't _tell you this, because it will, I have no doubts, give you ideas, but eighteen years ago, you were very impulsive. I have to say, I guess I was, too."

"And what does _that _mean?" Wolfram demanded.

"By the way, I have to tell you that I cannot _stand _seeing you cry."

"What went on!" Wolfram demanded something else. "Stop being such a little wimp and tell me! I'm your fiancé for heaven's sake! And it was _me!"_

"I suppose I've never told you how beautiful you are, huh?" He didn't really care anymore. He often said things before thinking about them. He really meant it though, Wolfram _was _beautiful.

"Oh will you just…stop…wait…what?" Wolfram asked, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"How beautiful you are. I've never mentioned it." Yuri said. "Wow, now I'm the one who's different. I should probably just stop talking…"

"No, I don't think you should. Go on."

"Wolfram, I think that I should."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"But if I don't shut up, how could I do this?" Yuri asked, leaning forward a little and kissing Wolfram lightly. "I don't think that I could very easily," he said, retreating slightly.

Wolfram didn't say anything for a long time. But then, "Oh Great One, just tell me what happened!"

"Eighteen years ago, you cried. Because eighteen years ago, your mother told you about the forbidden boxes. I just…Wolfram, I didn't want to see you cry. And then you kissed me first, and I didn't kiss you back, but then you kissed me _again, _and then I kissed you – and that was my first kiss, let me tell you – and that's what happened."

"That told me absolutely nothing," Wolfram sighed.

"Nothing else really matters, does it?"

"Wait…how do I not…remember any of this if it happened in the past?"

"Fairy-Forget-Me's."

"What? Those doesn't actually work, it's just a myth!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it does, I watched you drink it, and then you got weak, and I had to lower you to the floor."

"No, those really don't work…"

"What…?" Yuri asked, his eyebrow twitching now. "Then how… Oh, never mind, so long as the world isn't destroyed. But Wolfram, listen. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm used to your wimpiness by now, don't be sorry."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word, but you don't even know why I'm apologizing."

"Probably because you did something _wimpy, _you see? It always circles back to that!"

"You are as kind as ever. But anyway, I'm sorry for making you _wait._" Wolfram was taken slightly aback. "It's been a long time since I first proposed. I feel kinda bad. You've been loyal to me all this time, too."

"I don't know if I can say the same for you…"

"Oh, it counts. It was you. I wasn't cheating. Besides…it only happened…" he counted the number of times on his fingers. "Four times…well, three technically. Or two. I don't know." Yuri paused. "But you have really grown up, you know that? You aren't so much of an angel anymore…"

"Oh wow, _thank you_," Wolfram scoffed.

"Oh, it's payback, but if you had let me finish…I was going to say that you aren't so much of an angel anymore, but I think…that I like you better this way. Because _you're _my family. Right here and right now." Yuri gave Wolfram a warm smile. "You and Greta."

"Yuri…"

"Why am I so stupid, Wolf?"

"That is an excellent question," Wolfram said, lifting his head high. "I can't say that I know. And I know you better than anyone."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"How old was when I first started walking?"

"Seven months," Wolfram said proudly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yuri asked, "Who taught me how to swim?"

"Brother-in-law."

"Where did I go to Elementary School?"

"Ageo Fujimi."

"What was the name of my first dog?"

"You've never had a dog."

"How…How the hell do you _know _all of this?" Yuri asked, eyes wide.

"Your mother told me many things the last time we were on Earth." Wolfram responded, happily.

"I…see…" Yuri responded. "You know, I know next to nothing about _your _childhood."

"Because you've never asked!" Wolfram exclaimed. "We're fiancés! We _should _know everything about each other." Climbing onto the bed, he moved next to Yuri and leaned down. "What would you like to know?"

Yuri watched Wolfram for a while before saying, "Were you lonely?"

"Huh?" Wolfram leaned back a little with surprise. Blinking, he said, "What do you mean?"

"During the war, and then, even after. Even before. You were lonely, weren't you? Because no one gave you attention." Wolfram furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything; he glared down at the bed sheets. _And that's why he kept me around. He really _didn't _have anyone else. And when I treated him nicely and gave him attention, he clung to me. _ He hadn't really meant it to sound so critical, it had just somehow worked out that way. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Yuri."

"No, no. Anyway, never mind. That was in the past. What matters is now." Yuri moved forward a little and pressed his hand to Wolfram's face. "You won't be lonely anymore."

"Oh, Yuri…" Wolfram whispered. "I…" He paused, and looked up at his black-haired fiancé. "I…was…" Yuri leaned forward a little. "Very…lonely," He whispered, before pressing his lips to Yuri's. They moved gently, fluidly, slowly. It wasn't rushed or awkward, and Yuri felt even more amazing than he had kissing the younger Wolfram. He rolled over, on top of the blonde Demon, and pulled back.

He looked down at his fiancé and said, "Never again. Because you have Greta, and me, and Conrad, and Gunter, and Gwendal, and Lady Annissina, and – and your mom. Lady Celi."

"I know," Wolfram replied, smiling a little. Yuri was overtaken with the honesty of it, and he smiled too. He rested his head against Wolfram's and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm happy," Wolfram said, closing his eyes. "I'm so, so happy."

"Me too," Yuri said. "I'm sorry that I caused you pain."

"No," Wolfram opened his eyes. "To the contrary. After I met you, I…I was never lonely." He smiled. And again, Yuri kissed him.

* * *

"It was you, wasn't it, oh Great One?" Murata asked, leaning against a wall in the temple. He grinned, and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

The miniature Original King looked up at Murata from his place on the double black's shoulder. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled and Murata raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't trust me, Great Wise Man?"

"Over these years I've learned it's best to stay suspicious." Murata smiled, looking up at the plaque on the wall. Light shined in only through the window on the roof of the room.

"You hurt me, friend. Nonetheless, I suppose you _are _right. It may have been my doing. But something had to be done."

"And why did you have to be the one to do it?" The double black looked back down at the blonde.

"I answer all prayers sent to me. Our Demon King prayed for little Wolfram von Bielefeld to forget everything." The Great One smiled and closed his eyes.

"Once he was there, I'm sure. But why was he _there?_"

"Our Demon King is also very clumsy," The Great One shrugged, sitting down Indian-style on Murata's shoulder.

"A case of bad luck, I'd say."

* * *

Here we are - the end of the two-shot. Tell me what you thought :D

And I will upload the next chapter in Nineteen Days; Nineteen Nights as soon as possible! R&R

Also, a special thanks to PinkPiano! for being my bestie and encouraging me to upload this :D


End file.
